


Family Time

by littlehawkeye



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehawkeye/pseuds/littlehawkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting a full night of sleep is no easy feat. Especially when you are a husband and a father, as Tony had learned. But even then, he wouldn’t trade his family for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Time

Was it six in the morning? Or was it five? Tony honestly didn’t even know anymore. Especially when your sleeping schedule is messed up. 

And by messed up, he means that he manages to go to bed at midnight, maybe one in the morning and is rudely woken up. 

This just happens to be one of those mornings. 

Tony was sleeping peacefully, his arms wrapped around Ru’s waist. They were both sleeping until…

A creaking noise occurred, but it wasn’t enough to actually wake the sleeping couple. There was a bit of chatter when suddenly a figure jumped onto the bed, but it stayed towards the foot board so he doesn’t actually hurt the two sleeping. 

He stared at them then he started jumping up and down on the bed. “Mama! Daddy! Wake up!” he shouted and startled his sleeping parents awake. 

Tony was the first to jump up and out of bed, his mind going at about a million miles per hour. “Whass goin’ on…” he asked sleepily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes just like he did as a child. “Kei? What happened?” he asked once again, staring at his son then glancing to Rumiko who was waking up as well. 

They both fell silent, Tony running over and taking Kei off of the bed, holding the five-year-old close to him. His eyes wide as Ru turned over, and glared at the both of them. 

After a minute, she slowly got out of bed, a hand going to her back as she walked over to her husband and son. Actually, it was more like waddling now.

"Do you have any idea what time I went to bed? Do you have any idea how long it took for Maria to actually stop kicking my bladder?" she said, her voice between angry and just tired. 

It certainly wasn’t easy being in the last trimester of pregnancy. Especially when you are 5’3 and your belly is the size of a frieakin’ whale, as Ru likes to put it (Tony of course tells her that she’s glowing and is perfect). Some days were good, others were bad. At least, it was considered bad when Ru didn’t sleep well. 

"Ru, honey.. You know Kei is still little…" Tony started to which Ru just raised her hand and sighed, rubbing her back and round baby bump at the same time.

"Nope. You take him out to the living room," she said calmly then walked over to Kei and kissed his cheek. "Mama needs to take a shower. You two start on breakfast… or something," Ru suggested, just wanting some kind of relaxation since sleep wasn’t an option anymore, now that Maria was awake and kicking up a storm in her. She retreated to the bathroom soon afterward and started up her bath. 

Taking Kei to the kitchen, Tony sat him on the counter and leaned against it himself. “So, what is daddy’s big man hungry for?”

Kei didn’t answer. his eyes settling on his Captain America plushy. A soft sniffle could be heard from him. “Is mama mad at me? Does she hate me?” he asks, rubbing at his nose, trying not to cry. 

Tony’s heart broke right there. He hugged his son and shook his head. “Shhhh… Now, why would you say that? You know mama would never hate you, Kei.”

"But!" he started off, now clinging to his father. "Mama yelled at me! I think she’s mad at me, daddy. I didn’t mean to make her mad! Honest!" 

Tony shushed him quietly, rubbing his son’s back. Memories flooding to him of what his own mother did when he was crying. Either because of his father or because he just didn’t make friends so easily. Tony definitely saw himself in Kei. He wanted to be helpful, he wanted to make friends. But of course, he also had his shyness when he was younger. Tony sighed and had his son look at him. 

"Hey, don’t think like that, okay? Your mama does not hate you. Believe me, she’d probably end up hating me before she ever hates you," Tony said smiling. "You are a brilliant, caring, and handsome young man, Kei. So, no one can ever hate you." His father continued and poked his son’s nose. Kei just giggled and rubbed his nose. 

"So mama doesn’t hate me?"

"Of course not. She’s just tired, Kei. Your baby sister is inside of her after all. So mama hasn’t been sleeping well." 

"You mean mama ate her!?"

Tony laughed. Oh god, his son was a jokester. He really needed this laugh too. “N-No,” Tony said while laughing. “Oh god, you’ll learn about this when you’re older. Much older.”

Hearing them laughing, Ru smiled and came to join them, wearing a loose t-shirt (nothing fit her anymore) and leggings. “You came out of me too, Kei. Do you think I ate you as well?” she said, her arm wrapping around Tony’s waist, her cheek resting against Tony’s arm. 

Kei giggled. “No!”

"Good! Besides, I don’t like the taste of children anyways. Too young for my taste," she said winking at Tony. 

Tony blushed a bit. “Not in front of the kid!”

They all laughed and soon breakfast was started. Tony and Ru made scrambled eggs and hash-browns. Kei helped too. He placed the bread in the toaster and waited happily from his seat. His legs kicking around as he waited for his parents. 

Once everything was finished, Tony and Ru carried the plates and pans to the table and served them all a good amount of food (sometimes Ru loved eating while pregnant because she gets more food and can claim that she’s feeding a second person. Which is technically true). 

Tony and Rumiko chatted about their plans for Maria’s nursery when Rumiko laughed and looked to her stomach. Lifting her shirt, it was pretty clear that their baby girl was alive and well. Rumiko’s belly was contorting as Maria moved inside of her. 

"Think we should show Kei?" Ru asked. 

Tony nodded and called their son, who rushed over, his Cap plushy still in hand. 

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked and Tony showed Kei exactly what was going on in Ru’s belly.

Kei just watched in wonder and placed a hand on where an imprint of Maria’s hand was. “Hey, little sis. I’m your big brother! And we’re gonna have lots of fun when you get here!”

Rumiko looked up at Tony and smiled lovingly. She mouthed out an ‘I love you’ and Tony replied with the same thing. 

This was their loving family. 

And Tony wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
